


Declarar-se

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Confessions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, High School, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, OTPtober, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi tinha medo de se declarar para Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Declarar-se (Confissões)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751670) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> Olááá, como estão?  
> Essa é a primeira história para o OTPtober, dia 1: Confissões.  
> Espero que gostem~

Ele estava triste e sabia disso, mas como poderia fazer algo para deixar isso passar? Não sabia como e, se tivesse uma resposta, com certeza ele faria qualquer coisa para não sentir isso.

Akaashi sabia que estava loucamente apaixonado por Bokuto, porém ele não sabia como contá-lo sobre seus sentimentos. Deveria fazer uma serenata ou algo mais específico, como um simples “eu gosto de você”? Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, foi interrompido pelo dono dos seus pensamentos.

— Akaaaaashii, o que está fazendo? — perguntou ao se aproximar do mais novo, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco do lado de fora do ginásio em que treinaram minutos atrás.

— Er… estou analisando nossas jogadas, Bokuto-san. — Usou a primeira desculpa que pôde contar.

— Por quê, você acha que estão ruins? — O terceiranista começou a ficar levemente triste. Podia se perceber que seus ombros foram descendo e sua expressão ficando mais abalada.

— O contrário, Bokuto-san, elas estão perfeitas — proferiu. A verdade era que ele nem lembrava como estavam, contudo não queria deixar o rapaz triste. — Não se preocupe.

— Hey hey heeeeey, sabia que sairia algo maravilhoso depois desse treino, tinha certeza!

Keiji sorriu ao ver a animação voltar às íris amarelas, o que acabou o contagiando. Nesse momento, seu coração apertou e qualquer coragem que existisse dentro de si se esvaiu, ele tinha certeza que Koutarou nunca aceitaria seus sentimentos, afinal, ele era louco por vôlei e não por si.

O moreno suspirou, cansado. Não queria lidar com uma possível crise de ansiedade que poderia surgir se pensasse mais naquele assunto. Saber a verdade doía mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e, se um dia descobrisse que não poderia estar ao lado da sua estrela, aquilo o machucaria muito mais do que um fora.

— Akaaaashi, está tudo bem? Você parece abatido — comentou Bokuto, preocupado. Logo em seguida, sua expressão modificou para uma de dúvida. — Abatido é a palavra certa nesse contexto?

— Sim, Bokuto-san, você pode usar abatido nesse contexto — assegurou o mais novo. — Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Eles passaram um tempo em silêncio, Koutarou não acreditou na resposta que recebeu, mas continuou quieto, esperando uma continuação de seu levantador. Não se tocou que estava o encarando, o que fazia o outro sentir o peso do seu olhar.

— Eu só estou pensando muito, nada que precise ficar preocupado. — Akaashi tentou dar um sorriso para tranquilizá-lo, não obteve sucesso, já que o rapaz continuava com a mesma feição. — O que foi, Bokuto-san?

— Eu queria que você soubesse que pode me contar as coisas, Keiji — disse, seus orbes se encontraram com os azuis, que estavam surpresos.

— Oh. — Foi o único som inteligível que saiu da boca do moreno. Sua mente tentava processar seu nome ter sido falado por seu capitão, pois não esperava por isso.

Aos poucos, foi tentando reunir forças para confessar seus sentimentos, apesar de vários cenários distintos se passarem por sua mente, começando pelos quais eles seriam aceitos e depois pelos que seriam rejeitados. Seu coração apertou, já que, em sua cabeça, seria negado.

— Eu… gosto de você, Koutarou — admitiu Akaashi enquanto fitava suas mãos em suas coxas. Ele não estava preparado para qualquer tipo de resposta ou reação que o mais velho pudesse ter.

Ouviu Bokuto fazer um barulho estranho, estava sem coragem para ver sua reação. O capitão estava atônito, não esperava por uma declaração. Seus olhos dourados estavam arregalados, a boca boquiaberta e a respiração errática, pois não sabia como responder. A verdade era que nem ele mesmo sabia o que sentia.

— Akaashi, me desculpa, mas não sei o que te responder.

Keiji suspirou, derrotado, ele sabia que isso aconteceria e essa seria a resposta, pelo menos foi o que sua mente gritou segundos que ficaram em silêncio. Só esperava que pudesse acompanhar sua estrela seguir sua carreira esportiva.

— Não tem problema, Bokuto-san. Espero só que você me deixe continuar ao seu lado, como amigo.

Aquilo doía, professar a palavra amigo nunca machucou tanto como naquele momento. Seu corpo queria explodir, ele queria chorar, porém ele não podia, tinha que ficar firme e forte para poder afirmar ao veterano que estava tudo bem, mesmo que não estivesse.

Naquele dia, quando chegou em casa, Akaashi se deixou sentir tudo que se privou: as lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e desceram por seu rosto, os soluços ainda estavam contidos, todavia já estavam mais altos do que estava acostumado. Seu corpo tremia com a ansiedade que crescia dentro e fora de si. Ele só queria se livrar daquilo tudo e esquecer que, um dia, tinha se confessado ao seu amor.


	2. Baunilha e Chocolate (Primeiro encontro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Bokuto se dá conta de seus sentimentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 2: Primeiro encontro.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Akaashi se declarou para Bokuto e, neles, o platinado tinha certeza que a relação deles estava estranha. Isso fez com que ele se questionasse o que tinha feito de errado, mesmo que soubesse que ao contar que não gostava dele da mesma maneira, não imaginava que a amizade deles ficaria desse jeito.

O capitão começou então a observá-lo com mais cuidado: os olhos azuis não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes, pareciam cansados e sem cor, mesclado com as olheiras e a feição inexpressiva, apesar de que Bokuto conseguia ver resquícios de tristeza quando aqueles orbes tinham que focar sua atenção em si.

Decidiu, então, começar a se questionar sobre suas escolhas, seus sentimentos, no que poderia fazer para reverter a situação. Foi um dia, depois de mais um treino, que Koutarou percebeu que poderia perguntar ao levantador se ele queria ir a um encontro consigo. Isso com certeza o deixaria feliz.

Foi com isso em mente que, no dia seguinte, chamou o rapaz para tomar sorvete depois do treino. Akaashi arqueou uma sobrancelha com o pedido, achou estranho, pensou que seu capitão poderia estar com pena dele pelo que aconteceu há algumas semanas e, quando iria negar, o platinado insistiu bastante.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você — respondeu, logo vendo os olhos amarelos cintilarem e seu dono comemorar.

Keiji passou o treino inteiro se questionando o motivo daquele convite, sua mente lhe pregava várias peças, tentava lhe dizer o quão desprezível era e digno de pena, já que seu amado fez o pedido a ele. Não duvidava das intenções de Bokuto, sabia que ele era inocente, um ser puro que nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos, só que não via lógica naquilo. Seria uma saída como amigos, ele lhe contaria sua vida amorosa e seu interesse romântico? Ou receberia uma declaração do mais velho? Afinal, ao mesmo tempo que ele era previsível, também podia não ser.

Depois de arrumarem o ginásio e se arrumarem, eles caminharam até a sorveteria mais próxima. No percurso, Koutarou contava todas as histórias mirabolantes que sabia, desde contos que ouvia quando criança até como a panela da sua cozinha caiu magicamente no chão, sendo que não tinha ninguém na cozinha.

— Você acredita? Agora todo mundo lá em casa acha que tem um fantasma habitando conosco, buuurh Akaashiiii, isso dá um medo — contou, arrepiou-se no meio da frase. Ele era amedrontado com a possibilidade.

— Bokuto-san, não acho que foi um fantasma. Não pode ter sido seu gato? — indagou, pois sabia que o felino vivia aprontando e nunca ninguém pensava nele.

— Aaaah, então era por isso que a porta do armário estava aberta… aquele gato, sempre fazendo besteira. Como não pensei nisso antes? — reclamou, fazendo um biquinho nos lábios que Keiji achou adorável.

Seu coração apertou, apesar de gostar da companhia do mais velho, ainda doía saber que não era correspondido. Agradeceu quando avistou o logo da sorveteria, logo mudando de assunto para que a feição dele mudasse.

— Qual sabor você quer, ‘Kaashi? — perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto. Estava animado, parecendo uma criança prestes a conseguir a permissão dos pais para comer o doce.

— Baunilha.

— Um simples? Ok então. Um de baunilha e outro de chocolate, por favor — pediu para a atendente, pagou pelos sorvetes. — Nem vem, Akaashi, eu vou pagar.

O moreno tinha feito menção de pegar a carteira, porém foi impedido antes de puxá-la do bolso. Suspirou e sorriu, agradeceu a gentileza logo depois.

— Você fala do meu simples, mas o seu é tão simples como meu.

Eles riram e, com os sorvetes em mãos, sentaram-se em uma das mesas disponíveis. Bokuto não se importava se estavam em público e de uniformes, aproveitando cada momento que passava com seu vice-capitão. Ele gostava de sua companhia e estava feliz que podia ter conversas com ele fora dos assuntos envolvendo seu amor por vôlei e escola.

Foi como um estalo tivesse acontecido em sua cabeça: Akaashi estava triste esse tempo todo porque ele não disse que gostava dele. Como ele pôde ser tão incompetente? Ele era o capitão, deveria ver melhor seus companheiros, entendê-los e compreender o que os deixava fora de sua melhor performance.

Bokuto começou a raciocinar, rever todas suas opiniões e seus momentos que teve com Akaashi, parando para analisar os sentimentos que nutria pelo rapaz. Nisso, um segundo estalo se passou em sua mente: ele gostava dele.

— Aaaaaaah, eu sou muito burro! — exclamou, largando seu copinho de sorvete em cima da mesa. Colocou as mãos no cabelo, apertando as madeixas acinzentadas. — Como não pude perceber isso? Estava na minha cara esse tempo todo!

— Bokuto-san, está tudo bem? — perguntou Keiji, preocupado. Estava com receio de uma de suas fraquezas ter aparecido no meio da sorveteria, o que não era comum, já que Bokuto só as tinha quando estava em quadra.

— Keiji — chamou, fazendo o dono do nome se arrepiar. A voz séria, o olhar sustentava a mesma seriedade, contudo tinha um pouco de carinho e adoração ali. — Isso é um encontro.

— Co-como? — gaguejou, seus orbes se arregalaram. Agora estava entrando em pane e não entendia mais nada do que estava acontecendo.

— É! Acabei de me tocar que gosto de você também, me desculpa por não ter percebido isso antes — declarou, rindo sem graça enquanto coçava a nuca com uma das mãos. — Sai comigo, Keiji, namora comigo.

O mais novo sentiu que aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma afirmação.

— Eu aceito, Koutarou.


	3. Sabor de Baunilha (Primeiro beijo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainda na sorveteria, Bokuto e Akaashi tentam entender o que aconteceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 4: Primeiro beijo

Akaashi ainda tinha muito o que processar: primeiro, seu grande amor tinha dito que não sabia o que lhe dizer quando se confessou; segundo, ele o chamou para tomar sorvete e, depois de surtar, declarou que aquilo era um encontro; terceiro, insatisfeito, Bokuto falou que gostava dele, queria sair com ele e o pediu em namoro.

Se tinha uma coisa que Keiji não sabia, era como estava vivo. Sentia seu rosto esquentar, tinha certeza que estava igual a um tomate ou rosa que nem um sorvete de morango. Esqueceu-se até que o seu de baunilha estava derretendo no copinho em cima da mesa, enquanto olhava atônito para Koutarou, que tinha o maior sorriso que já havia visto no rosto. Ele estava tão animado com a resposta positiva do moreno que esqueceu de observar como ele estava.

— Não acredito que você aceitou ser meu namorado, Keiijii! Ah não, pera, você aceitou o que, sair ou namorar comigo? — questionou, ainda comemorando pois, independente de qual fosse, a resposta era positiva.

— Para as duas perguntas — anunciou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Ainda não conseguia crer naquela realidade.

Podia estar espantado, porém a felicidade o consumia assim. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, Akaashi poderia dizer que Bokuto era seu.

Contudo, antes que pudesse expressar sua alegria, foi surpreendido pelo namorado. O platinado abandonou seu sorvete na mesa, apoiou seus cotovelos sobre ela, segurou seu rosto cuidadosamente com as mãos, fazendo um leve carinho com a ponta dos dedos nas bochechas e, em um movimento rápido, juntou seus lábios aos dele.

Delicadamente, o mais velho pediu permissão, coisa que foi concedida em instantes, e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o gosto doce preencher ainda mais seus sentidos.

Não demorou muito para que se separassem, e quando ambos se encararam, puderam notar que os olhos cintilavam e as maçãs do rosto estavam vermelhas. Eles sorriram e, por um segundo, Akaashi se esqueceu que estavam em um lugar público quando deixou sua testa encostada na de Bokuto.

— Baunilha é um sabor simples, mas se for para sentir esse gosto toda vez que for beijá-lo, eu realmente não me importo. Eu amei — confessou Koutarou, depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz do rapaz.

Eles se afastaram depois, continuaram a conversar e a tomar o sorvete agora derretido, aproveitando cada descoberta nova e cada momento que podiam para trocar alguma carícia. Ambos estavam felizes de, finalmente, ter experienciado como é beijar, pela primeira vez, alguém que amavam.


End file.
